Field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) can be packaged to form a 2.5D package where the FPGAs are disposed onto a common substrate or interposer. That is, the FPGAs are bonded in a side-by-side manner to the same surface of the interposer. The interposer is typically passive (e.g., does not include active components such as transistors) includes data paths for coupling the FPGAs to each other. Further, the package may include an extra or redundant FPGA to improve yield. That is, due to a manufacturing defect, one of the FGPAs may be nonfunctional. As a result, the package may include four FPGAs but advertise that it is a three-FPGA system with a redundant FPGA. So long as only one FPGA in the package has a defect (which cannot be determined until the FPGAs have been mounted on the interposer and tested), the package can be sold as a three-FPGA system. If after testing reveals that multiple FPGAs are defective, the package may be discarded or sold as a different system.